A Monday to Remember
by MimiluvsRoger4lyf
Summary: Part 2 of the 7 stories in the series of a Week to remember. this story just deals with them moving in and planning the wedding.Part 1 and 2 done part 3 coming soon!. MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Part 1 0f 3

**A:N: This is part 2 of 7 stories I will be writing if you haven't read A Sunday To remember go and read that one first because you will shorta get confused but not that much, but it is best to read this in order to avoid confusion at the end. So sit back relax and enjoy and then review! Oh and btw I don't own it I wish! Oh yea and before I forget me and my friend talked about this there is shippable smut in each chapter you can skip over it if you don't like it.**

**There is no I repeat no drama in this series what so ever its only pure fluff please don't message me asking me to put any type of drama. That's why I have my other story that I'm still working on for.**

It's been four months since Mimi and Roger's lovely date were Roger had asked Mimi to marry him. That date was the best date they've been since they've gone out. It was truly a Sunday to remember. Mimi today had just wake up to a loft with boxes all around her. Mimi the day after there lovely date had promise roger she would quit the club and work as something else. Which in fact she did. The same day Mimi quit the club Joanne's secretary quit so she asked Mimi if she would like to fill in for her. Mimi gladly accepted the job. Mimi would get paid 2 times better than in her old job and was glad she had Joanne has a friend. Roger's band was finally back to their old ways and they already had an album out with the hit single "Your Eyes" by of course Roger and his other band members. They were all happy; they all had just came back from a 2 month tour that Mimi went with them and was in back watching her lovely fiancé working. She enjoyed that very much but now they were in the old loft watching their final moments in the horrible and old loft. They started getting the boxes and taping them up with tape. The truck that they rented was outside down stairs waiting for them. All the bohemians were helping Mimi and Roger out. Sadly Mimi really wished Angel was still alive so she can talk to her like before and they can give each other girl advice.

As thy finished up and were ready to go Mimi stayed back for a second and took a deep breath and just inhaled the dirty air once last time remembering so many things happened in that loft. Meeting Roger, asking roger to go out, almost dying and coming back to life, living with Mark and Roger; although they really weren't many thing those things meant a lot to her. Roger came up to get Mimi and he saw that Mimi was looking out the window thinking. He sat right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "I love and I'm going to miss this loft because this is where I first meet you. You wanted me to light your candle and ever since then you've changed my life." Roger was also remembering the day Mimi just randomly came into his life.

_Flashback_

_Roger was just so depressed about April's death that he had stuck himself in the loft and was never going to get out. All his friends tried to convince him to get out and start reliving but he said no and just stayed there. Then one cold Christmas Eve when Benny shut down there power. A lovely Miss Mimi Marquez just went up to his loft and asked him to light her candle. She did crazy things like get on the floor and shakes her ass, and also she told him were she worked, they danced for like three seconds and roger found out she did drugs which really bothered him a bit. Ever since then he knew he loved that girl he was just too shy to tell her._

_End of Flashback_

Mimi smiled and got up "Come lets go…today marks the beginning of our new life." Roger smiled and got up he grabbed Mimi hands as they started walking down the stairs of the loft for the last time. Mimi got on the truck and sat on Roger's lap since there was really no room for them even though Mimi was skinny like a stick. Mimi unfortunately didn't get pregnant on the night were they got engaged they were a little upset but thought it was best that if they had kids after the wedding and even if it happens before they will still always want it. Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's neck and places her head on his shoulder and took a little nap. Roger was just enjoying the ride. Roger and Mimi only took there clothes and other personal stuff they didn't take furniture or anything since they were shitty and once they settled in completely then they would buy some stuff for there new two bedroom apartment.

After the 30 min ride they finally got off. Mimi and Roger got off the trust and went to open the apartment. Once Roger opened the door both Mimi and Roger's jaw dropped. They saw furniture all over the placed not really expensive ones but the ones they had there eye on forever. Once they were in Mimi found a note of on the floor. Mimi bent down and picked it up, she opened it and read: ** _To the future Mr. and Mrs. Roger Davis I am sorry for they way I had acted before and I am still trying to make it up please accept this pre-wedding gift I have given you as a token of my appreciation_. **Mimi smiled and showed roger the note then he kept reading and found something on the note: **_P.S. Look in the bedroom. _**Roger showed Mimi and they both ran to their room and saw the most beautiful bedroom set with a king size bed. Mimi and roger got really excited that now they can "bless" here new apartment earlier. Mimi jumped on the bed and just fell in love with the bed "Oh my god this feels so good and its so bouncy I love it." Mimi stands up in the bed and started jumping on it like a 5 year old girl. Roger laughs and just sits on it. "This does feel good." Roger looks around and sees there new drawers and mirror and television stand. "Now that we don't have to spend money on all this stuff we should buy a T.V and some stuff for the kitchen and a DVD player and oh my god a nice hair dryer and new makeup and….."Mimi got interrupted by the works "I'm sorry Miss but were would you like us to put all of this stuff?" Mimi turned around "Oh no it's ok just put it in the living room and we'll take it from there.

The workers placed all their stuff on the floor, Roger paid them and they left leaving Mimi and Roger alone. Mimi smiled as she looked at Roger and crawled over to roger placing her head on his lap. "Hey baby what do you want to do now?" roger laughed and just smiled. "Oh I don't know we can start unpacking then we can have some fun afterwards" Mimi nodded seductively. Mimi got up from the bed and went to the living room. she grabbed one of her boxes which just so happened to be her stripper/sex clothes and threw it all one the bed. She got each item and a hanger to hang all of the clothes away. Roger just watched was actually enjoying it remembering there isn't one item there that he hasn't seen or taken off from her body. Mimi finished and roger also was putting his clothes away. Once Mimi was done she got her make up and perfumes all her cosmetics and started organizing it and putting it all over their bathroom.


	2. Part 2 of 3

**A/N: Ok I'm on school again so i'm going to get all that I can doen to finsh A Monday to Remember and if I don't finsh then this chapter will have 3 parts. Again I don't own this.**

Roger started unpacking his stuff and he was looking out the window of there balcony and it was a beautiful site. The sky sky blue with little clouds and the sun a bright sunny yellow. He looked out and saw childern play and run around the streets and stopping when cars pass by. Roger had a big smile on his face. He was just so happy at the fact that his dream was finally coming true. He was finally moving into a good apartment with Mimi, they were getting married and one day soon enough he knows they will have childern of there own.

Mimi too was happy she could see the sunshine come in through the window of there room. She sighed really wishing she was pregnant so they can have kids sooner but she thought it be best if they waited until after the wedding so things won't complicate later on when they ask later on why were they born before or a little bit after the wedding. Also Mimi did not want to get married with a big pregnant belly ate all. She already has the dress picked out and today int he afternoon when Maureen and Joanne come along they would buy it.

The whole bohemian gang had offer to help them pay for half the wedding cost and it was up to Mimi and Roger to get the other half.So far the wedding cost was a simple $10,000. Mimi and Roger nows that is a lot even though they only have to pay $5,000. Joanne had won a case 2 weeks ago that gave her a good amount of Money and she was willing ot give them the full $5,000 but Mimi and roger refused and told her that if she really wanted to pay a good sum of money she could pay $3,000. Joanne gladly agree and since Mark is working at buzzline he too had offer to pay the full $5,000 but again Mimi and Roger refused to let him pay all that so Mark told him he would pay $2,000. Mimi and Roger accpeted the offer. Collins was still working at NYU and his thorey of Actual REality was becoming a good hit but Collins offered them to pay only $1,000 since his job wasn't going good at the moment. Mimi and Roger accpeted it because they knew collins would have gave it to them anyways as a gift so they took the offer. And Fianlly Maureen was working with a T.V. company and she is a soap opera star. So Maureen was making a good sum of money and literally gave them $2,000 in thier hands. So now so far they have $8,000 so Mimi and Roger have to come up with only $2,000 on their own with Mimi has the $1,000 of her part and Roger has Almost his.

Mimi had called her mom about a week ago to invite them to the wedding. they really weren't pleased at all. They were really pist that she didn't go to collage after high school. They said they weren't coming to the wedding and Mimi was ok with that. Roger didn't even bother calling his parents he knows they would say no since they were the ones who kicked him out in the first place. Roger before he left and when he was in the band was always either high, drunk , or a combinations of the two. He would always have sex with the groupie girls. Then once we was kicked out he met april and things changed except the drunk druggie part. So Roger knew his paretns didn't want to have anything to do with him.The wedding was really simple just for 50 people which were all the friends of Mimi and Roger and maybe 75 if they let the bohemians bring some of their friends which they were thinking of doing.

After they were doen Roger sunck behind Mimi and wrapped his arms around her waist touching her stomach "Hey baby" Roger said in a really happy tone knowing what is coming next. Mimi turned slightly around seeing Roger's eyes and then turned around completely and smiling at roger. Roger just leaned in and kissed Mimi as she accepted the kiss and kissed back. Roger added passion to the kiss as mimi leaned back on the counter of the sink making Roger's hand son the counter then on her hair holding on. Mimi wrapped her amrs around Roger's neck as she kept kissing him. Roger stopped and look at their new bed with the sheets and canopy and everything. Mimi looked too then back at Roger then smiled. He picked her up and gently threw her on the lovely bed as he started to take her clothes off.

**Sex Scene**

Mimi moaned a litte bit as roger took her skirt,thong,shirt and bra out. She was fully exposed to Roger and Mimi did the same to Roger. They both were completely naked on the bed.Roger was hard and slowly instered himself in Mimi as she moaned a little. Roger was turned on by it no matter what. It encourage him to go faster. Mimi and Roger both moving in rythim of each otehr's bodies. "Mmmmm roger please don't stop!" Mimi begged Roger obeying her comand. He wasn't planning to stop either. They both laid in the inside of the canopy. Roger kept thrusting foward in her not wanting to stop as they both started sweating. The faint scent of Mimi's lovely rose perfume was still on her. Mimi reached out and opened her drawer and took out a persona lubricant messageing sex oil. Roger stopped and turned he back on to her. Mimi poured a little on roger's back and quickly it heated up as Mimi gave Roger a message. He maoned a little as Mimi's wwarm hand touch his back then slowly going down to his ass. Roger turned around and let Mimi message his chest, stomach all the way down to his harden dick. Roger moaned a lot once she got there and then started masterbating him for him. Before Roger could explode he insert himself again inside Mimi and exploded right on contact. Mimi maoned and loved the feeling of Roger inside her exploding. After a few more thrist oger stopped and made Mimi turn around so he could give her a back massage. He quickly made her moan hitting her pressure points of her body. He turned ehr around Massgeing and squezzeing ehr breasts and all the way down. Afterwards her started fingering her making her moan and feeling liek exploding. She quickly reached orgaism as her own body exploded in her own cum. Roger Quickly smiled and grabbed ehr and made Mimi's head lay on her chest. **End of sex scene**

Roger wrapped his around his naked Mimi as they took a small nap as they waited for the others to come and help out plan the wedding.

**A/n:Ok so yea I'm making a part three because I didn't get to finshed this story faster. Again I know I'll have grammer and spelling errors bu tthe minute i can i'll fix them so until then peac out and enjoy! Please Review! **


	3. Part 3 of 3

_A/N: Ok guys sorry I haven't been updating this story sooner. I've been in school and marching band is hell so yeah it might take a while for the third story to come out but keep a look out Okays?_

_Don't own it just RENT it._

Mimi woke up in the same position as she was before. She smiled seeing roger's sleepy self still sleeping. She got up and put on one of roger's shirts that fit her like a long dress. She went out and opens the door for Joanne and Maureen. She smiled and let them in she told them to keep quite that roger is sleeping. Maureen slightly laughed and wanted to wake him up but Joanne wouldn't let her. Mimi smiled and went to the kitchen table that was already there and sat down. Joanne got the wedding books that all four was going to discus over. Mimi opened the book and awed at the things and how beautiful and so many choices.

"What is your theme?" Joanne asked her curiously.

"Oh Valentines theme I guess since our wedding date is set on Valentines day." Mimi responded.

"Oh that's so cute! I love it pookie we should get married on Valentines day of next year!" Maureen said in a loud form.

"Shhh….we're already married" Joanne responded rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah oh well so the colors are red, pink and white right?" Maureen said looking through one of the books.

Mimi nodded "of course I'm just trying to find out a way to tell roger he's wearing pink" At that same time roger came in.

"Excuse me what?" Roger said rubbing his eyes and walking towards Mimi. Mimi got up and hugged roger. Roger kissed her and sat down were Mimi sat down and Mimi sat on his lap with Roger's arms around her waist.

"I want you to wear pink just like Collins, Mark and all the guys will be wearing." Mimi said in a pur from in his ears.

"What about red better?" roger suggested really not wanting to wear pink.

"No pink please babe it would mean so much to me" Mimi gave roger a puppy dog stare and roger knew he couldn't win this battle.

Roger rolled his eyes "Ok babe pink it is"

"Yay! I love you so much!!!!" Mimi said excited and kissing him passionately. Maureen and Joanne awed just to tease.

Mimi and Roger kept looking through the albums picking everything in all three colors. There cake was going to be a chocolate moose cake with white frosting. Everything was so prefect they Joanne made the order and after a while they left. Leaving Mimi and roger alone. Mimi went to the room and it was already late. "Good night babe this has been the best day ever!" Mimi said lying down on the bed. "Yes it is I love you and I can't wait till were married." Roger wrapped his arm around Mimi's waist as the both drifted to sleep.

_**A/n:sorry it is so short I had to finsh it quick so I can start on part three! Next up the wedding some drama maybe non still thinking! As always Read and Review!**_


End file.
